A Whistle in the Night
by Risea Moone
Summary: Haha, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm trying a Yuna/Tidus story, so leave me reviews and let me know what you think and what to do, okay? No flames. Thanks!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! It's been a while, right? Haha. Well, while scanning this site, I stumbled upon the Final Fantasy X story. I fell in love! XD So, this is my first story for Yuna and Tidus. If I don't get my facts straight, please let me know, alright? Thanks! And be nice!**

**-- Risea  
**

* * *

The ocean waves glided up onto the shore, slowing creeping back in a salty spray. Two bare feet sauntered down the deserted beach, a thin, white summer dress kissing the waves as they passed her. Her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair swirled with the breeze, her creamy face without a freckle or blemish. Her heterochromatic eyes; one ocean blue, the other grass green, scanned the shore expectantly.

Yuna hopped gracefully onto a large balcony extending out into the salty sea. Standing at the very edge, her toes curled around the board, she leaned forward and whistled softly. Her heart stopped, waiting for an answer. Nothing.

It felt as if a bowling ball had dropped in her stomach. She tried again, this time, her whistle was slightly louder. Still, he didn't appear.

Choking back a sob, she whistled hard, the sound piercing the air around her. Every day, she came to this balcony in hopes of seeing the golden haired boy, racing to save her from her lonely life. And every day, he never showed. No matter how much it pained her to walk back along the beach alone, crying softly and rubbing her arms, she still made the journey, whistling in vain. And no matter how many times she went though this vicious circle, her hopes still shot up in the five seconds she waited for his response. And all those days, her hope was crushed harder than the first time, just as they were today. A silent tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yuna!" someone called from the sand.

Yuna didn't have the strength to turn around. She didn't want anyone to see her here. She was supposed to be a leader, the High Summoner who vanquished the reign of Sin, not a pathetic, love-sick school girl whistling for a non existent boy. But she didn't need to turn, for Wakka and Rikku had joined her on the balcony, standing on either side of her slim body.

"What are you doing out here, Yuna?" asked Wakka, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, you're gonna miss the party!" Rikku exclaimed. "Didn't you hear? It's Lulu's birthday! Wakka got her a _huge _cake! You've got to see it, Yuna!"

"Really?" asked Yuna, hiding her sorrow easily. But Wakka knew better. "I had almost forgotten. I saw a shell necklace down in the market that I thought she would love. Do you want to come with me to buy it?"

"Sure!" screamed Rikku. "I love presents!"

Rikku had already bounded down the boardwalk when Wakka stopped Yuna with his hand. "I'm not here to tell you about Lulu's party," he said grimly. "I just needed Rikku in the dark. There was someone in the village. Someone who needed to see you urgently."

"Who?" asked Yuna, suddenly intrigued.

"I don't know," said Wakka, his face unmoving. "Whoever it was, they had a cloak on, and a hood over their head. I couldn't see their face, you know? They were sort of creeping me out, so I said that you were in the temple and couldn't be bothered. Then they just sort of disappeared."

"And you have no idea who it could have been?" asked Yuna, looking up at her red-haired friend expectantly.

"No. I was hoping that you know who it was," said Wakka lamely, crossing his arms. "I wasn't going to tell some stranger where you were."

"Oh, I know," said Yuna, and she couldn't help but to feel some disappointment. "Thank you for that. But you realize that you aren't my guardian anymore."

"I'm not being a guardian, Yuna. I'm being your friend. Friends watch out for each other," said Wakka, a little stung at Yuna's statement.

All she could do was nod. Yuna's thoughts were completely centered around the mysterious figure who had wanted to see her. But those thoughts were broken by Rikku's incessant chants for Wakka and Yuna to accompany her on her quest for Lulu's necklace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna flopped onto her bed, groaning loudly. Everyone on Besaid had an amazing, fun time at Lulu's party except for her. And Yuna knew that Lulu was never happy unless she knew Yuna was as well. She ruined her special day.

Jerking the covers over her head, Yuna bit her lip hard. She felt so ashamed for bringing Lulu down on her birthday. But without him, Yuna felt incomplete, alone, and depressed. She couldn't help it that a smile seemed so out of the ordinary for her, and Yuna didn't know how much longer she could contain her misery.

Her thoughts were strayed by a light tapping. "Please leave me be," said Yuna under the covers. "I don't mean to be rude, but now is not the best time."

She heard the tapping again. She threw the blanket off of her head and sat up. "_Please _leave me be. I really don't want to talk right now. I'm sorry."

When the tapping continued, Yuna realized that it was coming from the window, not her door. Standing up, she waited for the tapping to stop before she began to approach the window. Fear gripped her heart as she peeked over the edge, but she saw nothing but the inky darkness of nightfall.

Sighing, she turned away. Suddenly, her heart stopped. A long, high whistle sounded from outside the building. Yuna couldn't help but to squeal in delight as she whipped around to jump out the window. But she was met by a masked man with glowing yellow eyes. Grabbing her by the hair, he slammed her head against the wall, and it all went black…

* * *

**Okay, well I know it's short, but it's just an introduction. Do you like? Let me know!**

**-- Risea  
**


	2. Agony

**Hey guys. Thanks for my two reviews... haha. Anyways, I'm not very confident about this chapter, so PLEASE leave me comments and tell me if you like it or not. And please be nice if you have something negative to say. I love constructive criticism, but I love praise even more. =] I live off my reviews, lol. Thanks.**

**-- Risea Moone  
**

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

I awoke to find myself laying on a hard, cold surface. Sitting up, my head began to throb hard. I groaned and grabbed my head, squeezing my eyes shut and wincing. When the pain finally subsided, I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings.

I was in a cramped room, with a small mattress in one corner, a toilet in the other, and a sink. There was a large steel door on the other side of the room. I was lying in the middle of the room. There were no windows whatsoever, and all the walls were painted a ghostly white. There were dark stains all over the floor, and three bullet holes in the wall behind me. A wave of nausea swept over my body, sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, the steel door burst open.

I jumped and whipped my head around, watching as three men strode into my little space. One man had the same outfit as the mysterious figure that attacked me in my room, except the mask was gone. Instead, I saw a tan face, with a nasty scar in his left cheek. His eyes were so blue I could see them from my sitting position on the floor. He was very tall and had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up with loads of gel. The other two men were a little shorter. One had red hair that was in a bowl cut, and the other had brown hair down to his shoulders.

My captor smiled at me, but it wasn't a genuine smile. "Ah, she awakens. I was afraid I had put you in a coma."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was so afraid that I was shaking violently. My breathing was rattled and I felt like I was going to throw up. I bit my lip cautiously.

"Sorry," said the man, laughing loudly. "My name is Moses. I am the leader." He didn't specify what it was that he led, but you could tell by his tone that, to him, it was a very noble and important position. "These are my advisors, Junior and Cobra."

I guess he could tell how frightened I was. "Don't worry, Yunie. As long as he cooperates with us, we won't hurt you."

"Who?" I asked, my voice cracking. I immediately hugged my knees.

Moses didn't answer. Instead, he lunged forward and grabbed my arm. Crying out in pain, I stumbled along behind him as he pulled me out of the small room and down a brown corridor. There were various steel doors, and I'm guessing that they led to rooms like mine. The large double doors at the end of the hall burst open as Moses flung me out into the forest. Huge pine trees encircled a little camp, and rain was just beginning to pour. Moses wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me up against him. Instinctively, I grabbed his arm to keep him from choking me. He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and held it against my neck.

"Bring him out!" Moses' voice boomed across the forest as three thugs rushed back into the door I came out of. Moses walked forward, dragging me along with him. He turned around to wait as the men retrieved whoever he was asking for.

I felt tears begin to spring from my eyes as the blade slowly dug into my skin. I breathed deeply and tried to calm myself as rain splattered on my muddy face. Where was Wakka? And Lulu? And Rikku? I felt so scared and alone. I felt bad about what I had said to Wakka about him not being my guardian anymore… I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I closed my eyes. I knew that this would be the death of me.

When the three men emerged from the cave-like structure, they were pulling a boy behind them. I squinted my eyes as he approached. They threw him into the circle of people that had formed around me and Moses. One guard walked into the circle, grabbing the boy by his blood-stained golden hair. When they flipped his head up, and I looked into the face of the poor boy, my heart stopped. I couldn't hear anything around me. I couldn't see anything around me but him. It was him…

_Tidus._

When Tidus looked up at me, a wave of horror spread over his face. "NO!" he suddenly screamed, kicking at the man holding him up. "No, no, no!"

The man growled and kicked Tidus in the stomach. He groaned and rolled over, drenched in mud.

"Dear Tidus," started Moses, creeping towards him and carrying me along with him. "You know what I need from you. Tell me where it is, and I will release this girl."

"No," breathed Tidus, slowly flipping onto his stomach and looking up at me with his beautiful eyes. He reached a hand towards me, rising to his knees, and tried to crawl towards me. "No, please don't hurt her."

"You know what you have to do, Tidus," urged Moses, raising the knife to my cheek. Piercing the skin, he cut a thin line down my cheek in an agonizingly slow motion. I screamed in pain and dug my nails into his arm, but he ignored my struggles. I gasped loudly when he pulled the knife away. I could feel the hot blood dripping down my face.

Anger boiled in Tidus' eyes as he jumped up from his kneeling position. He growled and lunged towards me, but a quick thug grabbed him by the torso and threw him to the ground. Tidus immediately got back up and jumped to me again. This time, the thug punched him in the face. Tidus elbowed him in the nose, then kicked him in the gut. Two other guards rushed out and each hooked Tidus' arms. He yelled in frustration and tried to get away, but they held him down.

"It's safe to say we found the right girl," laughed Moses, and the other men joined in. All I could do is whimper softly as I watched Tidus fight to get to me. I could see tears of anger and pain streaking down his face, immediately washed away by rain.

Moses began to approach Tidus, kneeling down next to him. Moses held me behind his back as he whispered, "Tell me where it is, Tidus. Tell me where it is, and I will let Yuna go. Tell me Tidus…"

Tidus looked up, but not at Moses. He was staring dead at me. I could see grief in his eyes. I could see remorse. I sighed and tried to get to him, but Moses wouldn't let me move.

"Let me talk to her," said Tidus softly. He was speaking to Moses, but his eyes were set on me. "Just one night with her. Then I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," said Moses, sneering in Tidus' face. Finally, Tidus tore his eyes from me and looked at Moses. "I'll leave you two alone so you can formulate a plan to escape. Look, you little bastard, I will _kill _her if you don't tell me where the machina is. What part of that don't you understand?"

Tidus growled lowly. "If you do so much as scratch her again, I swear I will tear your own intestines out and choke you with them--"

Tidus was interrupted by a swift slap on the cheek from Moses. I squealed and struggled against Moses, trying to get to Tidus. "Tidus!" I cried. Suddenly, I bit into Moses' arm, clamping down for all I was worth. I could taste blood as Moses hollered and thrust me off of him. I grunted as I landed hard in the mud. A thug rushed over and held me down, a gun pointed to my back. A pang of fear burst in my chest.

"Choose, Tidus," I heard Moses say.

A long silence followed. "How will I be sure that you won't harm her?" Tidus asked tentatively.

"I'm not that kind of man," said Moses slowly. "I'm fair, but I have to get what I want. It's a sad coincidence that this lovely girl had to suffer. But you can stop it…"

Another long pause ensued…

"Zanarkand," Tidus said in a hushed voice. "Not your Zanarkand, but my own… I can take you there, from the Farplane. Release her."

"I think we'll hold on to Yuna. At least until I see the machina in Zanarkand, as you promised." I felt Moses lift me up and hold me against him.

"A deal is a deal!" cried Tidus. "Let her go!"

"You should be grateful that I didn't kill her, let alone release her," hissed Moses. Yet another silence followed, with Tidus staring up at Moses with all the hate he could muster. Moses' stone face softened for just a moment. "Although, for your recent cooperation, I will grant you your wish to have her stay with you tonight."

Tidus' face glowed.

"But, just to make sure you don't escape…" started Moses, grinning evilly. He threw me onto the ground, raised his foot, and snapped my leg right in half. I screamed as loud as my lungs could allow me to. Shooting pain spread throughout the whole bottom half of my body. My hands quivered and my body twisted as I lay there in agony.

Suddenly, a warm pair of arms lifted me up. I was pressed against something warm and hard. "I've got you…" I heard him whisper. "He can't hurt you anymore… God I'm so sorry. Oh God Yuna…"

Tears poured down my face relentlessly as I groaned and squirmed. The pain in my leg was incredible. I couldn't focus on what Tidus was saying as he carried me back to his cell, accompanied by Moses and his goons.


End file.
